Monsters King episode 1: Ammonite in Modesto
A boat is piloting in the seas near Modesto. As it enters shallow water, a strange egg is shown. As the boat hits the egg, it breaks open, showing several cards. The cards glow with a blue energy, which spreads, revealing a Mortoniceras. A legend appears, saying “A few hours later”. Dr. Cockroach is watching Dinosaur King on the TV, along with an annoyed Susan aka Ginormica, BOB, and Link. “This is amazing! I like this show so much! Lightning Spear, Chomp!” “You know that A. They can’t hear you, and B. That’s the 5th minute in a row that you have repeated nonstop that you like it so much.” Susan said irritatingly. “Like you don’t like the show too.” Dr. Cockroach shot back. “Yeah, but I don’t rave about it like you do, Herbert.” Knowing that Susan only used his real first name when she was thinking of playing Whack-A-Mole with her fist as the mallet and him as the mole, Dr. Cockroach’s retort was lost. He just went back to watching, doing his best to only make occasional comments about things. After the episode went off, Susan got a phone call from her mom, using the phone that had been supersized to stay in proportion to her 50-foot body. The others watched, just in case it was something important. She got a strange look on her face, and pressed the button for the news. It was showing a story about how a creature resembling an extinct Ammonite had appeared in the Modesto harbor. “Monsters!” Monger suddenly yelled, making everyone jump. “I want you to travel to Modesto and round up that Ammonite before somebody gets hurt. But whatever you do, try not to hurt it, as we need to study it to find out how it got here, and how to keep everyone safe. On the way, you should also come up with a cover story. If the public knows that prehistoric creatures are popping up in random locations, there’ll be all sorts of pandemonium.” On the way, Dr. Cockroach was researching Ammonites, trying to find out what they were up against. “Okay, it seems to be a Mortoniceras, an Ammonite that lived in the Albian Stage of the Early Cretaceous.” “Does it say anything about any potential weaknesses?” Susan asked. “Well, considering the fact that prehistoric animals don’t just pop up into modern times outside of science fiction, no.” “We’re here!” Monger called from the pilot seat. They walked out into the city. On the way to the harbor, Dr. Cockroach tripped over something buried in the dirt. “What is it?” Link asked. Dr. Cockroach pulled the object out. “I know what this is! It’s the Water Stone from Dinosaur King!” “Hold onto it.” Susan advised. Soon they reached the harbor. “I’ll go and see if I can find the Ammonite.” Link volunteered. He dove into the water. Suddenly, the Mortoniceras came flying out of nowhere and hit him. He went flying out of the water and landed next to the others. Insectosaurus (still called Insectosaurus, even though he’s in the Butterflyosaurus form) appeared and flew over it, ready to fight. The Mortoniceras leaped out of the water and rammed Insecto in the eye, causing him to fall back, with Susan only barely managing to stop him from crushing the others and/or demolishing the city. “All right, my turn.” Susan said, with fire in her eyes. She charged out into the water and rammed the Mortoniceras, sending it flying. However, it soon recovered and fired a large sphere of water at her, after screeching as blue light formed a circle around it. The sphere hit Susan full in the face, stunning her and stopping her from grabbing it and throwing it. “This could be harder than we thought. Apparently it has Tragedy of the Sphere.” Dr. Cockroach said in wonder. “Let me guess… Dinosaur King.” Link said. “Yep, but how?” The Mortoniceras hits Susan with Tragedy of the Sphere again, before shooting three tendrils of water in the shape of javelins at her, stopping her attempt to kick it. As Susan staggered backwards, Dr. Cockroach said “Aqua Javelin!” The Mortoniceras screeched as the light surrounded it once more, five fish-like animals jumped out behind it and rammed Susan, causing her to stagger back more. “Ophthalmosaurus, which means it just used Ocean Panic!” The Mortoniceras was then surrounded by a stream of water, and shot at Susan, hitting her in the side. She staggered backwards even more. “What was that one, Doc?” “The second most powerful Water Super Move Card, Neptune Stream.” “Well, that explains this.” Susan said, as they saw the bruise in the spot where she was hit. As she turned back to the battle, the Mortoniceras rammed her in the forehead. She staggered backwards and fell down, fortunately landing against Insecto. Insecto got up, and set her down gently, before charging back out to resume his battle with Mortoniceras. However, it stunned him in the same way as before, but he landed in the water, causing a huge splash and comically waking Susan up and rejuvenating Link. Link charged out into the battle, but Mortoniceras was surrounded by a funnel of water, which quickly shot away, then reformed around Link, who was surprisingly damaged by it. “Shockwave!” Dr. Cockroach called out again. The Mortoniceras then hit Link with Aqua Javelin, then threw him away, before hitting him again with Aqua Javelin. “Link, fall back! It’s too strong!” “No! I can do this!” He leaped forward, but was stopped and hit by the Ophthalmosaurus, then Neptune Stream, then the Ophthalmosaurus again. Mortoniceras finished by ramming him again, and he fell back and collapsed upon landing, defeated. Insecto got up and charged forward. He was hit by Shockwave, followed by Aqua Javelin. He endured the attacks, and rammed Mortoniceras, sending it flying. Insecto was then rammed in the eye again, and fell down, collapsing defeated upon landing on, and completely demolishing a lighthouse. “OK, I’m going in.” Dr. Cockroach said, before leaping forward. He was immediately met by Aqua Javelin, Shockwave, and Aqua Javelin again. He endured the attacks and rammed Mortoniceras, sending it flying. It recovered and uses Shockwave, Aqua Javelin, Shockwave again, Tragedy of the Sphere, a ram from the Ophthalmosaurus, Shockwave again, and Aqua Javelin again. Dr. Cockroach endured all of these attacks, and rammed Mortoniceras again. It uses Shockwave, Tragedy of the Sphere, a ram from the Ophthalmosaurus, and Aqua Javelin. It then finishes by throwing Dr. Cockroach in the air, and ramming him as he comes down, defeating him. “BOB, try to wake up the others! I’ll hold him off!” “But Susan, you’re not strong enough to fight it.” “I may not have been strong enough before, but after taking those hits, it should be weakened.” She then charged forward, and was immediately met by a ram from the Ophthalmosaurus, Shockwave, and Aqua Javelin. She endured the attacks, and rammed Mortoniceras, sending it flying. However, it recovered and used Shockwave twice, followed by a ram from the Ophthalmosaurus. Susan swung her fist, hitting the Ophthalmosaurus and defeating them, turning them back into the Ocean Panic Super Move Card. She tries to grab the card, but was rammed in the forehead by Mortoniceras, defeating her, and the card floated away. BOB, whose tries to awaken the others have failed, realizes that he’s the only one left and charges forward to battle. Mortoniceras uses Neptune Stream, but it simply bounces off BOB. It uses Aqua Javelin, but the attack does nothing. It uses Tragedy of the Sphere, but BOB’s body simply spreads around the sphere, and cancels it out. Mortoniceras uses Shockwave, but BOB fires the energy at Mortoniceras, turning it back to a card, along with the rest of the Super Moves, which BOB grabs. The others finally wake to see BOB has won, and he gives the cards to Link, as Water was his element. They then all go home with the cards they managed to retrieve. Current Team Morto-2